Oceans of Lost Memories
by Onlyfictionalallowed
Summary: One by one people get stranded on the beach of an island in the middle of the ocean. But with no memory of themselves and the others. Slowly they regain their memory and realise they are not safe and need a way to escape the island.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, so please review so I can improve myself.  
POV: Rose/sometimes others  
Genres are mystery and romance, but mainly mystery and adventure, so if you're looking for a fluffy romantic story, you're not in the right place. Thought the romance will come, but later on in the story.**

I woke up to the sound of rushing water. The slow rhythm of waves coming on land and returning to the sea. The salty smell that dominates the air. The soft, warm ground beneath me.  
I'm lying on my back with my eyes closed. My body felt as if it's been slammed and thrown to the ground multiple times and my throat was burning for water.  
Although my eyes were closed, a bright light penetrates through my eyelids. Very slowly I tried to open my eyes. I immediately regretted my decision as the bright sunlight burned my eyes. Hastily I closed my eyes again, but I still saw a flash of soft looking brown eyes and silky brown hair.  
I felt the presence of the brown-haired guy hovering over me and felt his warm breath on my skin.  
Slowly I tried to open my eyes once more, this time with more success. The urge to close my eyes again to the bright sunlight has stilled now that the man is blocking it. After blinking a few times my vision became focused and I stared at the man. His shoulder length brown hair was filthy and full of knits. A lot of scratches are covering his face and his lips were dry and full of cracks. But then my gaze shifted to his eyes. Wow. They were beautiful. The way the sunlight lighted up his eyes to a soft brown hazel color, made me want to stare at him forever.  
My thoughts were broken by his voice piercing through the calm sound of the water.  
"Do you think you're able to sit up?" He asked with a slight accent. His voice was calm and worried.  
_I don't know,_ I tried to say but the only sound coming out of my mouth was a crackling noise.  
"It's okay, you don't have to talk, just move very slowly," he said.  
I tried to lift up my arm which was stiff and hurts a lot, but I finally managed to lift myself up to a sitting position. Only now, sitting up, I could take in my surroundings.  
I was on an island, which was already obvious by the sound of splashing water and the warm sand. All of the cliché things were here. The sky was an even blue color with a super bright and warm sun lying high in the sky. The sea was light blue and stretched out all the way I couldn't see it anymore. Behind me palms rose from the ground, casting a huge shadow darkening half the beach. Behind that there was a jungle with in the middle a huge mountain rising high to sky with on top of it a flat surface. I suspected it was a volcano.  
The jungle was filled with squeaking insects, huge and colorful birds and a big collection of various flowers. All of it together: a beautiful place to go to on vacation. Not to strand on with nothing more than the clothes your wearing.  
I turned towards the brown-haired man. "So, who are you?" I said lightly, ignoring the fact that I've just stranded on a dream-vacation island.  
"I don't know," he said seriously.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" I said angrily. I've just stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean and this man thinks it's funny to play jokes with me.

He glared at me curiously. "Do you know who you are then?"  
What in heaven's sake was this man trying to prove. That he has a good sense of humor?  
"Of course I know who I am," I said ridiculously. "My name is…it's…" I trailed off.  
I already knew before I search through my memory, that I didn't know. I didn't know my name. Panic overwhelmed me.  
"Oh God," I gasped.  
How can I not know my name? This couldn't be possible. I tried to remember it as hard as I can, but with not much success. Even more, as I tried to go through my memory I found it empty. Just nothing. I couldn't remember my birthday, my friends, my parents (if I even have them). Even the little things, like what my favorite food was or my cup-size. I just don't know.  
I turned toward the man. "You… you too?"  
The man had been studying my face very carefully. Almost as if he was trying to find an answer to something and that answer could be found in my face. Now, he was put out of his gaze and met my eyes.  
"Yes, I don't have a memory either, if that is what you mean. I woke up here stranded on the beach a few minute before you came. Your backpack came a few seconds before you came, I picked it up."  
He handed me a black backpack. It looked just like a normal backpack, nothing special that provided me any information. I took it out of his hands and eagerly started opening it, with the hope of finding something useful. I zipped it open and threw the content on the golden looking sand.  
My eyes immediately fell on the three donuts in a plastic box, which had (thank God) survived the sea. Only now realizing how hungry I was I grabbed the box and started eating. I scanned all of the other stuff while I was eating my delicious donut. A bottle of water, a sweater, deodorant and some crackers. Not much. Was I pore or something?  
Only there was something else. Brownie had taken it from beneath my sweater and was holding it in his hands, investigating it silently.  
It was a silver stake.  
"What the hell?! I said. "What is _that?"  
_I looked at it more carefully. It was made of a shiny silver and was approximately as long as my forearm. It had the shape of a long thin cylinder, but at the end it was shaped into a point. A very sharp point.  
It looked as if you could easily strike someone in the heart with it if you knew how to.  
"Am I some kind of serial killer?!" I exaggerated.  
Before Brownie could answer we heard a splash of water and a loud thud.  
We turned towards the sound and saw two bodies lying in the sand just a few meters away.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is all action and a little bit longer .I hope you guys enjoy it.  
And please review, so I can improve myself!**

As if one person, we shot up as quick as lightning (though I was more slowly and with a lot of grows and curses, because my body still ached and my head was throbbing) and sprinted toward the unmoving bodies lying on the sand. Half of their body was in the water and they were soaked.

The girl was lying on her stomach. Her platinum blond hair was draped around her pale face. Her arm was twisted and bruised, but she was breathing steadily. She was wearing a silky light blue sweater and jeans. It matched perfectly with her straight long hair and her pale skin. Which on second thought was very pale. Even too pale for someone who was spewed out on an island by the ocean. This shouldn't be at all strange, because she could have had some kind of skin sickness, but it was strange. It was strange because the black haired boy lying next to her had the same skin tone.

He was also lying on his stomach, but his condition was much worse. He had a huge gap above his left eyebrow which was bleeding heavily. The blood flooded slowly from his wound across his face and onto the sand, forming a pool.  
The image of it all was horrible, but I had to look if he was breathing.  
Slowly I walked over to the boy and kneeled next to him. From up close the wound looked even worse and I quickly looked away, nauseous. I put two fingers on the center of his neck and waited.  
1 second.  
2 seconds.  
3 seconds.  
4 seconds.  
I was just about to panic when I felt it._*Boom*. _I nearly shrieked out from relief. It was slow, indeed, but at least he wasn't dead.

I looked over to Brownie who was bent over the girl and was examining her. He turned around and looked at me.  
"What should we do?" I asked.  
"Move them away from the water in any case. They will get even worse if we let them in the cold water."  
"Okay," I said. "Can you help me with the boy?".  
Brownie walked over and took position near the boys head. Together we should manage to carefully lift him up. We only had to walk a few meters to get him fully out of the water's reach.  
I kneeled down near his legs, which lay under water, and was just about to grab his legs with both hands when I felt an icy grip around my left wrist.  
I yelled out and looked over to my arm.  
A chalky white bony hand was clamped hardly around my wrist.  
The body, which the hand belonged to, lay half under water, but his head was just above the water.  
The man's, or should I say it's, eyes were red and his whole skin was chalky white. His face was wrinkled and he looked as if he'd lived at least hundred years. His mouth was formed into a devious smile.  
That wasn't even the scariest part. Those were its fangs.  
Fangs.  
He had _fangs.  
_In the one second I had to process this, his grip on my hand became even more powerful. I saw my hand become purple.  
The thing didn't even do anything else, it just kept hold on my arm.  
I began struggling hard against his grip, twisting and pulling. I tried to move myself further out of the water but it didn't work. By this time my hand hurt a lot and blood was coming out of the place where the thing had sunken it's long and sharp yellowish nails into my skin.  
Nothing worked.  
Then out of nowhere I was dragged away from the water with such force that the thing loosened its grip on my wrist.  
This gave me the opportunity to yank my arm out of its grip. The thing let go of my arm.  
I backed away from him and saw Brownie standing next to me. He was the one who had dragged me out of the water.  
"What do I do?!" I yelled at him, while the thing was slowly getting up.  
Without saying anything he gave me the silver stake he had just picked up from the ground and looked at me knowingly.  
I gave him a puzzled look, one that said 'what the hell am I supposed to do with this' but before he could respond the thing suddenly shot up and looked me in the eye.  
With a twisted voice he said to me;  
"You're not getting away again," and then he came running over to me.  
The thing jumped on me and threw me to the ground. He pinned me down by my arms very hard, but I managed to roll him over and now I was lying on top of him.  
And suddenly out of the blue I knew what to do.  
My eyes scanned his chest and found the place I was looking for. The place where the heart lay.  
With one swift motion I swung the silver stake back and then rushed it into his chest with a lot of force. It worked.  
The thing let out an agonizing yell and his once before struggling arms fell down unmoving down his side. A blank gaze in his eyes.  
I let the stake fall out of my hand and breathed in heavily. In, out.  
Slowly I managed to stand up on both of my feet.  
I killed someone.  
I should be taken back, be horrified, burst in to tears for heaven's sake, but I didn't.  
It made no sense. I had just staked someone to death. Sure, someone whose humanity was zero, but still. I must have at least felt guilty. I didn't know why, but I felt deep inside of me that this creature was evil. Pure evil. It deserved to be killed.  
Even more strange, it felt as if I had done this before, killed more of these things. How else did I knew how to use the stake, or where exactly on the chest I had to strike it.  
It was one thing _I_ somehow knew how to use the stake, but how did _Brownie _knew that.  
All of these things were going through my mind as I looked over to Brownie and said two simple words:  
"Thank you."


End file.
